


i hope you dance

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Series: Quantico High [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, teen!AU, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, they’re friends. He flirts, and she flirts back because she’s onto him and she knows his game. Neither of them think much of it. Neither of them bat an eye. It becomes the norm, so much so that when they trade teasing barbs in the hall his jock friends merely laugh, rather than razz him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hope you dance

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:high school students au Morgan/Garcia :)

They shouldn’t meet. By all logical universal laws of high school, they should never even cross paths. Thing is, they do, because they’re part of the most rag-tag group of students QHS has ever seen. 

At first, they’re friends. He flirts, and she flirts back because she’s onto him and she knows his game. Neither of them think much of it. Neither of them bat an eye. It becomes the norm, so much so that when they trade teasing barbs in the hall his jock friends merely laugh, rather than razz him about it. 

But when spring fling comes around, things start shifting. All of a sudden they’re barely making eye contact, barely speaking. They don’t sit next to each other at lunch, and don’t trade teasing barbs. No one knows what happened. No one knows what went wrong. 

They are, however, surprised when they both show up anyway. 

Thing is though, he doesn’t immediately jump on the dance floor. He doesn’t immediately seek out the cheerleading squad or the swim team - which by some miracle of science seems to hold the majority of hot athletes this year. Instead, Derek Morgan, ladies man extraordinaire, holds up a wall. 

And that’s where she finds him, her eyebrow sliding up slowly. “Flying solo?”

"Thought I’d give it a shot."

She settles in next to him and he tries with all his might to ignore the smell of hairspray from her curls. “Not exactly your style. God of chocolate thunder and all.”

"You said that, not me, Mama." 

She hums a little, a sound he feels more than hears. When had they pressed up against each other? “You’ve been weird.”

"I’ve been weird? You bailed on ice cream plans."

"In March. There’s still snow!"

"Ice cream plans," he repeats. "With your best guy."

And she freezes. Of course he feels it and he tucks his fingers under her chin, tilts her face up to his. 

"What’s going on, Baby Girl."

"Nothing," she says immediately. "It’s just- It’s nothing."

"That’s not a nothing face. That’s a something face. A definite something face."

"Why didn’t you ask me to spring fling?"

His hand drops from her face in surprise. “What?”

"We flirt, like, all the time. We talk, all the time. We defy stereotypes. According to the rules of every romantic comedy, you should have asked me out by now."

"Mama-"

"I mean, I get it. Kind of. Strangely. Because we don’t live in a movie and I’m a total computer nerd to your super jock and not that I blame either one of us, but law of the jungle, right? I’ll be hacking my way into the Pentagon while you’re arresting terrorists."

"Baby Girl-"

"But it’s spring fling and your super hot jock buddies don’t seem to care that you’re actually nice to a serious social outcast and, I mean, neither do JJ’s but she’s kind of not my type, so I just kind of thought it would make sense, with all the flirting and I just kept waiting and waiting and I-"

"Penelope!"

"What?" 

He holds out his hand. “Dance with me.”

"Um. I- Okay."

He takes her hand and tugs her onto the dance floor, sliding his arm around her waist as he pulls her in close. He hears her sigh, smells some sort of sickly sweet perfume and hairspray and settles in. He’ll ask her to every other dance, he thinks. 

Because nothing he could ever have with a cheerleader, swimmer, volleyball player, or other athlete could ever feel like her.


End file.
